The Cotton Farm
by Jellote
Summary: Semi-English smut involving the president of "pony town" and a foreign ambassador who may or may not be Lyra.
1. Chapter 1

and in that moment, i swear we were male genitalia by acaptialjellote

the contant of this story was sujjested to me by a girl from this wedsite called the cotton farm. she told me to right her a story about her otp wich i didnt know what that meant but then i asked some1 and they told me it was lyra/mayor mayor and i dont now why shed want that but ok ill right it.

chapter 1 "lesbian action"

it waa hapy day in pony town. the skys wer singing a son abott the hapy area and the pigesasus wer gong to help cleer the sky of debree and clowds.

all this wer oversaw by the presidant of pony town named mayor mayor. she was bronwu and has scrole as her cutey mark wich was like a role of paper but had like reely fansy cersive riting on it. this was to shoe she was smartest pony in town of pony but even stile he felt emptee insighed.

so it was time to get to work on the legal acshion that president had to do but she was sad and she had too look at a windo. outsid was a bunsh of pigasusi and mayor mayor got so angri at them. they got to flying around all thetime and she waz jelus. she got so mad that she slamed her hove onto the desk.

her scretay herd ths and cum inside. "mayour mayo" sad the scretary" why is wrong?" and the prseint sat back done at the decks. "its okay sally" shad the president "but som the time i get sad becas canot fly" scatery noded "okay i unsterdand"

it was six minuts l8r when the scrarity went bac in teh rum but she had someon ells wit her. it was thes grean pony with a horn (autors note this is calle a pegacorn if u r intested it mean horse with horn)) and she had da sexxist but ever it was like so rond and buttiful like a pear of mother's brests and had a vagina on either side, wich were size c (just like suparmodel, get it? really hot) wish wer shopped like a flute (in engald thay call it a lyre, accoding to wikipeia) okay it is like a pun yull see.

"this is lyra. shes a unicorn from the place call canderlot acros the atlansic oshean"

almost godneds excalmed the mator. she got a girlboner which is like regaler one eskept insted of pensi geting erect is the vagina instead? she got super hard and the was ready for hot lesbain ashens.


	2. Chapter 2

chaptyr 2: its like a matyr but moor like a centaur

okay so i was kind of away for a copple days and forget what i was gon to rite in the next chaptar i used to know but all i hav is the titie. i thin i was gon to right abott some humans horse peeple but i dont no so insted im just gonna wing it (geddit cuz they are pegastopolis)

it al star when the shrekratary leht the rum and it was jsust the too gurls in ther insted

"shall we do it" shaqqed the mayor in teh moist oficshal voise she culd mustard.

sence lira was a unicronye west hemispher didnt no how to spekl angush of pegacysts but she no what horn asssss mean 4 and got underrs.

so it was time for the bigintosh vent. foyer mayer on top of he rhumped wich the tittle milk of fromt brests witch begun to laktite and liar licked up the mlk.

(spollers i admiti really just was jrekking during that seen and wasnt relay paying ate nation. i joust sort of rotecirated they fist thin cum to mind becus i wasn't thinning with my beter mind. geddit roterirated becas shes smokin hot!) Postscript: Automatic circumcisers.

and then climbaxe beaarthur to happen. mayor vader (darth mayor deggit) camel first beshean was actully a virginian evan tho she was like 8y yrs old but still realz sexacular. "lestia1 clesta! cornholio" and she ejected vagina into otter vagina whch she extended and it trobbled really hard and shot out shesperm (which is like seaman but with eggs insideQ yummy omelets) and wen she was don she went back inside wich meen that it was lia's turn. the 4skin arond her clistorus tuned inside-down. larda begun finjering her beasts with talon (athors note: horse dosnt have fingers excpt do its kinda complicate by at the end of there hands it splits into too parts called a talon i think) and she started to spit of semin all over major minor's face.

when iranlyra was dona and so was yamor thay bot lie down on eh ovel office. "man that was gud sex" said lyan. "yeah said mayor it really was"

then they began grabing each udder and put ther lips togeter and begon the aftersex makesup sassion. all the spit from there teth got on the othreones mouth and it got them feel so good and they collapes.


	3. Chapter 3(?)

chapter 3: ipalog

i jesu relised i culd rite a rated-r fic for the cosmisson. so i will

mayoer maber wass very confusèd bye da mosiness of her orifice da next dae. ther wear papers bloued all ova due room and then she ree suzlised that the mur next 2 her maid da best glovin in all of hur smelderly loaf. her bagonias where still wette'd from the simulations ylra'z brat her. she hisspered in2 her lover's seer: "ARR U STILLE REDY 2 FUK AGEN?" she wisper'd quitely. ryla jentile whoaked up. she reMEMBER'de (like da punis oragn gedidt) dat thy day b4 her lit'l folemika love-orange was lyk a reley polyuted suamp. (tha imply,s it was draping with girl sumean.) she say: oh love mufine, just 1 more thyme? and her love muffins say: "ok but i have many ophiscal twerks 2 due soon ok?" and luryu say "ok" drum4ticlee. so she roles ova 2 da bulconi and adunces 2 da croude outsyd "THYS YS MI LEBSINA, MAROY MATER. and den she grabs'ed the news piney wit da groy main an knissed her posionatley. thne, the was say'ed "u wanna rub nagnias?" (watch meen vagina in horase langoge) and mauroy say "u no im ridey" and she sHOVELED her NAGNIA so HRAD in2 da woman that dey both ekproded with PASHION. then theyre inretnal reagans were so fuel of LEUST that wen da poneus tuched them they EXPLEOD weith S3X. da end~~~~!

no wat did you do to my materpiece editor i worked so hard on it and you runied it! i never wanted all this capitalization and ekplicate sex in my story! is was a light r, not a xxxx story! im gonna go to jail for this.

Jellote's note: several exchanges later, the story reached 8,000 words. I shall spare you from that.


End file.
